I Don't Need a Roof
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: Post 3x22 Outlaw Queen Idea and title came about while listening to I Don't Need a Roof from the musical Big Fish Disclaimer: I don't own Once or the characters One-shot


_Set immediately after 3x22. What happens with Regina and Robin? First fic I've written in about a year so it may be rough._

_A/N: I want to apologize for disappearing last October. I was busy and life got away from me. BUT I am back now, and for those of you who have been faithful to WIT, I WILL be updating it soon. Also, sorry for the glitch!_

Regina turned away from Emma—tears in her eyes—grabbed her coat from the booth, and quickly walked out of Granny's Diner, mumbling a brief goodbye to Robin as she did so. Walking down the street, she wiped the tears as they began to freely fall to the ground. How could she have been so stupid? She opened up again, only to have her love ripped away from her by his formerly dead wife. "Dammit, Emma Swan…" she muttered as she walked, "Damn you."

Ten minutes later, Regina unlocked her front door and walked inside. She kicked her heels off, threw her coat and purse on the ground, and quickly ran to the kitchen. She threw open the pantry and began to scan for some wine—no, whisky. That's what she needed right now. Something strong to clear her mind. After taking the small bottle, she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She curled her legs up beneath her as she started to drink. The tears continued to flow. It was Daniel all over again. But this time it was almost worse.

Because this time she would have to see Robin and his precious little wife walking her town,_happy_, while she was stuck with nothing again. No Robin, no Roland, hardly any Henry. It was so unfair for her to be deprived once again of her happy ending. And it was all Emma's fault. Regina twisted the whisky bottle in her hand. "Get over yourself, Regina. You're the Evil Queen. Villains don't get the happily ever after. You were a hero for a day. Your happily ever after lasted for a day. At least you had one for a short time," she said aloud.

She stood up and stared at the whisky bottle. Her eyes clouded with tears as she recalled when she saw the tattoo on Robin's arm while they were investigating Zelena's home. She lifted her head and as her bright red eyes looked into the mirror, she was filled with a rage she had not felt in a long time. She gripped the bottle tightly, trying not to lose her temper, but it was too late. Her old reflexes took over, and next thing Regina knew, the whisky bottle was shattered on the floor. She'd thrown the bottle at the mirror, cracking it right in the middle. She got onto the ground, trying to pick up the glass. Her hands shook as she began to audibly sob, and she managed to slice her thumb in the process. She cursed under her breath.

She leaned against the wall as the heart-wrenching sobs escaped her lips. Her heart felt as though it was being crushed over and over. There was nothing that could fix this pain she felt. She touched her chest; she could feel the pain in her heart. Regina took a deep breath and reached inside her chest, pulling her heart out. She set it down on the ground beside her. No matter how much she loved Henry, there was no way that he would be able to mend this broken heart. For at this point, Regina believed she was once again The Evil Queen. Regina curled her legs to her chest and sobbed. She sobbed for what seemed like hours.

Until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, across town, Robin was reuniting with his once presumed dead wife. He was so preoccupied filling Marian in on the last years that he didn't even notice that Regina had left. That was, until hours later when Marian leaned in to kiss him. When her lips touched his, Robin's mind went directly to Regina. Where had she gone? Did she think this changed the last few weeks? How he felt about her? Robin pulled away from Marian, who gave him a very confused look.

"I…I need to go and take care of something, Marian…There's someone I need to talk with…" he said slowly, trying to think of the right words to explain his newfound feelings for Regina.

Marian looked taken aback. "I don't understand, Robin. I just found you. Why can't you stay? I can ask someone to keep Roland for the night, and we can catch up." She smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him once more.

Robin leaned his head back to avoid the kiss. He sighed. "Marian…you've been gone for thirty years. You are supposed to be dead. If Emma hadn't brought you back, you would still be dead. I…" he took a deep breath. _It's now or never_. "I've moved on. It took me thirty years to move on, and I can't just abandon that. I'm sorry, but this is something I know is right. I loved you, Marian, and I always will have a place for you in my heart, but that was the past…Regina…she's my future…Regina is my new home." He squeezed her hand and ran out of the diner.

It had begun to storm furiously as Robin exited the diner. First merely a freezing rain, but it quickly turned to hail. He bent over and continued to run; he needed to see Regina. To kiss her. To let her know he loved her. To reassure her that he was not going anywhere. Finally, he arrived on her doorstep. He knocked and there was no answer. Pressing his ear to the door he could hear her sobbing. His heart shattered. He'd done this to her. He had completely destroyed their perfect little life they had started creating. Everything was ruined. He needed to at least try to fix this.

Luckily, Regina had given him a spare key to the apartment that morning. She had wanted him and Roland to move in with her. She had offered Henry's old room until they could make one special for Roland, and of course, he would have stayed in her room. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the key. Unlocking the door, he quietly stepped inside. Robin saw Regina, the love of his life, sitting on the floor surrounded by a broken bottle, whisky in a puddle at her feet. And on the ground next to her…a red glowing heart. It was hardly black anymore, but the black was beginning to grow. She was letting her darkness back in. Robin felt tears sting his eyes. She was in so much pain, and he could not help but blame himself for this pain. He walked toward her, and gently touched her shoulder.

She lifted her head to see none other than Robin. She swallowed, wiping a tear. "I think you need to leave," she said coldly.

Robin knelt down next to her. "Regina, listen to me—"

"Robin, your wife is alive. I'm the reason she died. I _killed_ her in the past. Emma saved her, but that does not change that I did kill your wife. All these years you've blamed yourself, but it is my fault. Go back to her. It is past midnight. Go home. Roland deserves to be with his mother. She deserves to be with you. You three deserve to be happy. I…I'm evil. And villains don't get the happy endings." Regina choked back another sob. She eyed her heart sitting beside her. There was practically no darkness remaining except for one spot. A spot that was starting to grow…

Robin reached his wet hand out and touched her cheek. "You are no villain, Regina. You said it this morning. We are destined to be together. Marian or no Marian. I stopped loving her years ago. No matter what I would like to feel for her now, I cannot. She is my past. Besides, I believe I'm in love with another woman. A woman who is fiery, confident, brilliant, brave, valiant, sexy, and absolutely beautiful inside and out. This woman is not evil. Regina, this woman is you. I have never been more in love with anyone in my entire life. There is so much to explore with us, our life together. You are unpredictable and insane, and that is what I love about you. This thing that we have…it is magic, Regina." He wrapped his arms around her, scooting beside her. "I know now, that I have never truly experienced love until today. Because when you ran out of that diner, I thought I might've lost you forever. And I cannot lose you. Not ever." He paused and kissed her forehead. "In your eyes, Regina, I see a lifetime together. In this place, your home, _our _home, I feel completely at ease—even if it is nothing like my forest home."

Regina's eyes filled with tears once more. She let out an exasperated laugh. "I feel the exact same way…I thought you were going to leave me. I never knew in a million years that I could feel this way about any man again after losing Daniel. And yet, here we are, and I realize now that I feel even more passionate about us. When your wife showed up, I was certain I had lost you for good. But here you are. Here we are. I think I love you, Robin. I think that I love you more than I have loved anyone in my entire life. I could abandon this home and live in the woods, as long as you are by my side, I am happy." She rested her head on his shoulder.

Robin kissed her cheek. "And I just need you forever by my side. You have changed me, Regina. You gave me a second chance at love. I feel complete with you. And I promise that I want you to be my future."

Regina started to cry again, and Robin joined her, but this time they were tears of joy. She reached down and picked up her heart. "I suppose I should put this back in…" she trailed off, hoping he would understand her meaning.

Robin looked at her in shock. She wanted him to put her heart back in. "Regina…are you sure? I mean…wouldn't it be safer if you did it. You know how to. I on the other hand, I can barely work a car! How can you entrust me to put your heart back?"

She brushed his hair away from his eyes with her free hand. "I know I can because I have already given my heart to you, Robin. You are clever, handsome, chivalrous, a wonderful father, and so, so amazing. Please, I want you to do this." Regina held her heart out to him.

Carefully, Robin took the heart from her hands. "What do I do?" he asked, embarrassed.

She smiled and faced him fully. Pulling down her shirt slightly, she tapped her chest where her heart should go and said, "Put it here, focus on me, and then push it in."

Robin took a deep breath. He placed the heart directly on her chest and looked into her beautiful eyes. "Together?" he asked her nervously.

She placed her hand on top of his. "Together."

"One…Two…Three…" they counted together, and they pushed her heart back into her chest.

Regina gasped. She felt an overwhelming warmth cover her. The widest grin spread across her face. She gripped Robin's collar and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you, Robin, I love you so much," she whispered before pressing her lips to his gently.

Perhaps Regina was a hero after all. And maybe her happy ending was just around the corner.

_Fin_

_AN: I apologize for the glitch that just happened. I tried to upload this on my mobile, so that must have been the problem. Anyways, reviews/critiques would be greatly appreciated!_

_Follow me on tumblr: asherlockedsoufflegirl and be sure to let me know you did! :)_

_Snow_


End file.
